


5: Black Cat

by Riddlebird-puff (hobbitpuff)



Series: Gotham - Autumn OTP Challenge [5]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Cat from Hell, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-20 19:11:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16143680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbitpuff/pseuds/Riddlebird-puff
Summary: Day 5/31: Black CatEdward brings home a black kitten named Bella and Oswald is convinced that the cat is out to get him.Read Series notes for Challenge details.





	5: Black Cat

The problem started when Edward brought the kitten home. Oswald stopped when he saw the black furball in the Riddler’s arms. “What is that?”

 

“What does a cat have that no other animal has?” the Riddler posed.

 

Oswald rolled his eyes. “I know it is a kitten, Edward. Why do you have it?”

 

“I had to see Cat about a requisition and it just happened that one of her cats had just had a litter of kittens,” Edward hugged the kitten. “I always wanted a pet but my father never allowed it. Please, Oswald, say we can keep her.”

 

Oswald could never deny Edward anything when he gave him the puppy dog eyes. “You will take care of it, you will feed it, you will walk it, you will do the potty training.”

 

“You don't walk a cat, silly,” Edward said. “You'll see, you won't even know she's here.”

 

“She?” Oswald looked at the kitten, jealous already of this new female.

 

“Her name is Bella,” Edward held the kitten out to Oswald. “Bella, say hello to your new Papa.”

 

“Bella? Isn't it an odd name for a kitten?”

 

“Many people name their pets human names,” Edward shrugged. “Nothing odd in that. Anyway, the name suits her I think.”

 

Did Edward truly not see the oddness of naming the kitten after a former girlfriend, that Oswald had ordered the murder of?

 

Oswald put his hand out and allowed the kitten to sniff his fingers. He had never liked cats, there was something about felines he had never trusted. But surely there was nothing to fear from anything this tiny. It was almost cute. Suddenly the kitten hissed and scratched Oswald’s nose.

 

He checked his nose for bleeding while Edward cooed at the small kitten.

 

“Did Pengy scare you, Bella?” Ed made kissing noises towards the tiny feline. “It's okay, you know I won't let him hurt you.”

 

Oswald felt a chill.

 

Despite their first meeting, Oswald and Bella seemed to have an uneasy truce where they both agreed to share the man they both loved. However the truce was broken the first time Oswald wished to be, ahem, intimate with his boyfriend.

 

Oswald was getting ready for bed when Edward came out of the bathroom, wearing a towel from his shower around his waist and nothing else. He ogled his boyfriend without shame. Edward looked good and he knew it. The Riddler was putting on a show for him, and who was he to deny him an audience.

 

They moved things to their bed and Edward started kissing Oswald’s neck the way he liked. He turned his head and found a pair of green eyes staring at them from the floor. “Wait,” he stopped Ed. “We're being watched.”

 

“What?” Ed looked up and laughed. “Bella? She's a cat, Ozzie. She doesn't care.” He started unbuttoning Oswald’s pajama top and kissing down his chest. “It's been too long.”

 

It had been too long. Oswald had been busy with the Lounge and Edward had been busy with whatever scheme he was planning with Salina. And at night they were too tired to do much more than sleep. He plunged his hand past the towel Ed still wore. But he could not ignore the accusing stare of the betrayed feline.

 

“I can't, Edward,” he sighed. “Not with the cat there. Please put her in the other room first.”

 

“Since when have you been so shy, Ozzie?” Ed chuckled. He stood and picked up the cat. He put her down on the other side of the door and closed it. He turned back to Oswald and dropped the towel. “Now where were we?” He joined him back on the bed.

 

Oswald woke only to find the cat sitting on his chest watching him sleep. He screamed.

 

“Bella?” Ed sat up next to Oswald. “How did you get back in? You must have opened the door. What a clever girl you are, aren't you?” He got out of bed and put on his robe. “Come on girl, you must be hungry.” The feline followed Ed out. Leaving Oswald alone in their bed.

 

After that it was like a war between man and cat for the attention of the man they both loved. It was only a matter of time before Oswald blew up.

 

Oswald decided to make Edward his favorite dinner. He sat the table and met Edward at the door. He gave him a kiss and led him to the dining room table. “I will get the champagne.”

 

“What is all this about?” Ed grinned.

 

“Can't we just have a romantic dinner just because?” Oswald opened the champagne bottle. “I made your favorite.”

 

Edward uncovered the dish and covered his nose and mouth in disgust. “Ugh, what is this, Oswald?” Oswald looked down, in the middle of the dinner he had prepared was a very dead mouse. Bella chose the moment to jump on the table.

 

Oswald shook with rage. When had she even done it? How had she done it? He picked up the dish and threw it.

 

“That's it, Edward! Either Bella goes or I do!”

 

Edward started to laugh. “It's actually quite funny if you think about it.”

 

“Don't think I don't know what this is about,” Oswald pointed at the feline accusingly. “Bella is none other than Isabella herself come back for revenge.”

 

“Isa-,” Edward stopped himself from saying the name. “Don't be ridiculous.”

 

“Then why did you name that infernal feline Bella?” Oswald demanded.

 

“I did not name her, Oswald,” Edward moved towards him. “Selina named her Belladonna. Bella for short.” He held Oswald and kissed the top of his head. “I will tell Selina that we could not keep her.”

 

“You would chose me over Bella?” Oswald asked.

 

“Of course I would, Oswald.” Edward tilted his head up.

 

“But you love that cat!”

 

“I love the Penguin more,” Edward kissed him.

 

Oswald looked down at the cat. “I guess the cat can stay.” Bella rubbed against his legs.

**Author's Note:**

> This one was fun!


End file.
